My Coralian High School Sweet Heart
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: She knew things I didn't even know about myself and her only purpose was to study me. Yet, that didn't stop me from falling in love with her' A Ordinary high school boy and a boring life is soon waked to a girl that will turn his world upside down. RXE


**I Fell In love with the New Kid : The Anything but Ordinary Coralian High School Girl**

_Click _

_click_

_click_

_click_

_click_

_clickity-click_

" **Thurston! **For so hold me back, if you don't stop that _damn_ clicking with your pen I will shove it up-"

A young man with tussled brown hair and cerulean blue eyes flinched as a piece of white chalk came colliding into his forehead, dropping the black retractable ballpoint pen held in his right hand.

This was the fourth time he had lost himself daydreaming again in class during the past forty-five minutes, which says that someone has a bad case of an attention deficiency problem here, people .

Jeez, he couldn't help himself if English IV was this uninspiring that made him want to slam his head into his desk repeatedly over and over again to take away his suffering.

Ha- in fact, _everything_ seemed wearing in this school, this town, his home, and how about we go as far as life. Yes, life itself was utterly, completely and wholly **_enfeebling _**in Renton Thurston's life. Don't worry, normal case in any sixteen year old boy's life.

" Do you understand me?" the teacher wrapped up whom was respectively tuned out by the boy she stood infront of.

Renton dropped his eyes to his hands that folded into each other on the desk, avoiding the teacher's eyes " Yes, Sensei Talho" he groaned out.

" You better." the woman with layered black hair snapped out, narrowing her dark green eyes at the young man who sat behind his wooden desk in the back row, whom had now promptly hid his face behind his thick English text book.

Really, it was felt that this woman had it out for the kid. Not that anyone can blame her, sometimes he acted like a little punk, yet still, it did seem she favored to focus her attention on poor Renton more than any of his other class mates. Probably fault to his older sister that she had once schooled with, known as 'Miss Perfection' or otherwise called Diane. Good heavens, did she _hate_ her, and with a passion. Not that she was the most popular- smartest-most athletic- valedictorian of her class- the one who sucked up all living life when walked past by-girl in school, oh no , besides that.

She was the one that stole **_her_** first love away, seduced his vulnerable soul, snatched him away and whisked him off with her to be married. The one that ruined her life, made high school into a hell-hole of never ending torment of embarrassment, shame, envy, any thing that you can name of that could make one feel like the lowest crap, don't hesitate to add it on, because that was it!

Talho inhaled a lung filled amount of oxygen noticing that she was starting to get more agitated than already was before, and that the students were staring at her fear filled as her fist that held a large piece of chalk was now beginning to disintegrate .

_**Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**_

"Cheap teacher's budget, we always get useless materials..." Talho muttered out trying to cover up her uncontrolled little burst of ferocity that was witnessed by the entire class.

"Well, that's it for today, make sure you read page 256, copy down the ten vocabulary words, and by gosh study so we don't have the same scores as last week, got it?"

" Yes mam." The class responded in unison before scattering out of the class.

Oh! Yes, dear lord yes! That class was over and done with and all that was left was math! Now, Renton Thurston was no ordinary boy, he was grown and raised to take up the family mechanic business like his grandfather, famous for many military projects, and his owned shop that would fix anything you could think of. Just so it happens to be, math was Renton's favorite subject, one- the boy was some kind of intellectual freak when it came to this type of stuff, and two- engineering will just do that to you.

But, I guess before that could all start, it would be kind of nice if something was in his stomach upon hearing the large rumbling sound that growled out to him from his abdomen.

Renton tossed his back pack over one shoulder and started his way towards the cafeteria. Today was not quite as bad like it had been for the past week, people always seemed to jump in his path and were amused to see what many ways there were to push him around and make his life more miserable than it already was. Especially that _guy _who was led around by that demon incarnated girl on a leash. Dear gosh, ever since high school started three years ago, Renton's life was at the peak of being in an inconsolable state because of that cruel woman. He didn't know her too well, nor did he care to find out, he just acknowledged her as a bipolar, red headed girl that seemed to enjoy to place mental and emotional torment upon his soul.

While were at it on the subject of Renton, let's get some things straightened out. He wasn't Mr. Popular, nor the smartest kid around, he was just someone that floated amidst the crow, completely reversal of his legendary sister that had forever left her mark on the school he attended to. He didn't have any exctiment in his life that many other teenagers probably had, like the parties, the hanging out time, the wild adventures, the romance. Ah-love, might as well just stick a sharp object right through his heart, because that was one of the farthest things he had in his time of living. All he had was his precious ref board, how hot was that?... Yeah, sure. Ha ha.

Surprisingly at the very moment as of cue from the thought, Renton saw himself surrounded by couples walking past him hand in hand, leaning against each other on the wall, sneaking a kiss behind a locker, hugging, lovey dub here, blushing and 'sweetie pie' there, gah! Blast it all!

Every bit of it was making the poor boy even more depressed being forced to recognize how alone he was. Averting his eyes to the rectangular glass window that sat in the hallway leading towards the cafeteria, Renton tried to sound out all the flirting teens that walked past him, hopefully thinking maybe he could successfully just accept being a lone wolf wasn't that bad.

" _Hey baby-I love you!"_

" _Eeeeeee! Your so stupid I love you too!"_

" _Hey! You wanna go out sometime?"_

" _Wellllllllllll...Okay!"_

" _Wow! Your totally cute!"_

" _Aaaaaw! Stop it!"_

" _P..Please marry me!"_

"_(Gasp) Here? Now!? I want to be with you forever!"_

This wasn't working too well and in result Renton impatiently scratched his scalp with both his hands and helplessly slumped his forehead against the window, glaring at the cloudless blue skies.

" Why, why can't I have a love life? A girl to hold? Anyone! Am I destined to be alone forever!?"

'_Humph. Guess so...'_

Renton burrowed his eyebrows together lifting his head from the glass to walk away from all other people, his footsteps becoming more heavy feeling a dark cloud form over his head.

" Life sucks, I hate this town, this place, I hate Bellforest, I hate these kids, I hate my life!" Renton spat out under his breathe, digging his hands into the pockets of his pants and slumping his back forward to stare at the ground.

" That's understandable."

Renton screeched to a halt when a young man a few inches higher than him with jet black hair and gray eyes stopped him in his path.

" Dominic.." Renton hissed out.

Dominic, the head class representative, Renton's arch rival/ affiliation, and companion of the psychotic girl that never ceased to haunt his everyday life. The older boy smiled cooly, placing hand on the other boy's shoulder which was immediately glared at.

" Don't worry Renton, maybe, _just maybe_, one day you will find someone for you. The long awaited girl you desire for, but I do say I fear what she may look like."

Renton's cheeks flared a glowing red looking harder at the ground as if he was burning a whole right through it. Must people really have to invade in someone else's personal conversation with themselves? Do they? This will never be let go, and Renton knew that all to well because-

"Fu fu fu! Your funny Dominic, this kid could **_never_** get a human girl. He couldn't even get Gulliver if he wanted too." a high pitch voice rang out that made Renton shudder from head to toe.

Hsssssssssssssssssssss!!! Evil witch!

The voice belonged to a girl whom walked up from behind the older boy grinning maliciously towards Renton, her eyes flashing as she watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. How she _loved_ to see the fear grow in her victims eyes, she couldn't get enough of it, especially the fact that she made this boy squirm like a pathetic worm.

" What? Mad? Your whole face is beginning to shoot up in different colors, Thurston! It would be wise if you took a breathe of air before you suffocate!" the girl cooed out.

Renton's nostril's flared, eyes locked on with the girl's violent purple orbs that had a swirl of blood red that at times entranced the boy to never be able to look away, and that only scared him all the more about her.

This girl! No female has ever made his blood boil so much, just the sight of her made his aurora feel heavy. Not that her appearance was painful to look at, on the contrary, she was mildly cute with her long bubblegum colored hair that was held back from spilling into her eyes with two gold pins on the sides of her head. She had a lean figure from her athleticism, a nice compatible size all around for a any sixteen year old girl if you know what I mean, and creamy white skin that just made her all the more appealing to look at.

Yes, she was a pretty good looking girl, no doubt about that, just her **_presence_** made Renton sick to his stomach. She may look cute in her school uniform, navy blue and white buttoned down long sleeve top with a skirt that stopped at the middle of the thigh and the matching blue stockings that ran down the rest of her legs. She may be loved by all the teachers and popular with the boys, IQ of probably 7 billion, and she may have been Bell High's consecutive champ of the Beauty Pageant since the past three years, and crowned queen at all school dances and events, yeah uh- huh, all of it.

But outside appearances are nothing, wait till you get to _really_ know the person, because in Renton's perspective she was el Diablo.

Renton finally spat out, muttering lowly under his breathe " Maybe it would be best if you would suffocate. Sure do me wonders, Anemone."

Frankly, Renton did not feel up to the girl's antics today for he was already depressed and bitter about many other things. Choosing for once to actually ignore and walk away from the situation to leave Anemone to harass the air instead of him.

Anemone's eyes thinned watching the boy brush past her, her cheeks beginning to glow in frustration. He wasn't suppose to be cool and retort a comment back at her! When did he grow the barneys to do that? He was suppose to flail like a exasperated child and storm off ! He can't walk away like it was nothing! He can't do that to her, did he even know who she was? Anemone, the princess of Bell High School, dammint! How **_dare_** he.

" E-Excuse you?! You get back here right now Thurston! Don't you worry, this far from over now, buddy!" Anemone screamed from behind, glaring at the boy walking further from her vision, before letting out a deep growl pressing her teeth against each other, and kick the nearest thing towards her. Poor Dominic's shin...

" H-Hey! What was that for?" Dominic yelped out bending over to clasp his hands over his, probably now bruised, leg.

" I don't know! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Anemone barked out, stomping off the opposite way down the hall.

" W-Wait a minute Anemone!" Dominic called out, trailing after her like a lost puppy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman studied a large manila folder slid towards her on a table, reading the large red ink imprinted on it.

" You understand your position?" a deep voice spoke out through the dark where the young woman sat in, a small light dangling over her head.

" Yes."

" He is the only one we can count on. After all, it was Adrock Thurston's final plan, and this guy is the only one that can carry it out."

" Understood, you can count on me." the young woman calmly replied back, opening the folder that revealed detailed papers of confidential military operations.

" Humph" a smile broke onto the man's face that handed out the document, taking a seat across from the young woman who sat at the long table observing all the material given to her.

" I know I can."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look to the left.

Look to the right.

No sign of Anemone nor any potential danger that would be expected to come flying towards him since his confrontation this morning.. Renton didn't exactly _regret_ what he did or said to Anemone, but just the fact that she said _' this was far from over' _did kind of strike a chord of fear within him, for Anemone did tend to keep her promises, especially revenge.

'_Good...seems clear for now.'_

Renton placed a hand over his heart and let a much needed sigh of relief heading into his Physics classroom where 'guess who' was sitting there patiently waiting for him with a dangerously peaceful smile etched onto her face, and hands entwined in each other sitting neatly on the desk.

" Hello Renton!" Anemone chirped out, her smile only growing as she cutely tossed her head to the side with her long pink hair falling over her shoulder.

'_Oh shi-"_

When did she arrive so early to class? She was usually one of the last ones to enter the room, and when did she start calling him by his first name? In addition, why is she looking oddly preppy at the moment, what on earth is making her so giddy? Did she have something in store for him? Was it already happening without him realizing it? Could it be that his life was going to end right here and right now?

Anemone raised an eyebrow as she watched the boy have a hyper ventilating attack at the door way.

" Hey, Renton?"

" Yes..." the panic filled boy grimly responded.

Anemone patted the desk seat that sat beside her and smiled up right at him.

" Have a seat next to me today?"

'_Uhhhhhhhh...'_

What was he suppose to say now? Anemone wanted _him_ to sit next to her? Really, she always wanted him to at least be seven feet of distance from her. Renton felt the need to cry, he didn't want to die with only living sixteen years of life!

"Well, uh, that's very nice of you Anemone, but I would not want to disrupt you with my presence, so I think I'll just go-"

"**Sit." ** Anemone coldly snapped out giving a threatening look towards the boy who quivered and slowly nodded his head.

"S-sure."

" Fantastic! I'm glad you accepted then!" Anemone cheered, clapping her hands together. Renton narrowed his eyes cautiously taking the seat next to her as students started to flood the room.

"_Whatever, like I wanted to. There's gotta be some kind of explosive device or sharp object somewhere in here..."_

Anemone gave Renton another sweet smile who Renton tried to return effortlessly with the corner of his mouth starting to twitch.

"Alright kids. Before we get started today I would like to inform you that we have a transfer student who will be joining us today! If you would-"

The old aged woman dressed in a white lab coat turned her attention to the doorway where a young woman entered into. Let us mark, at this moment, this very time, this very day, Renton Thurston's life would forever change for this mysterious person that is about to join the class, is indeed no ordinary student one would expect to be.

Renton's eyes slowly expanded watching the girl walk towards the front of the room, her teal colored hair that fell to neck length and her long bangs that draped over her brilliant violet orbs that matched her pale white skin making her eyes stand out all the more. Renton held his breathe, unable to remove his vision from the sight, his eyes trailing her each time she took a step towards the teacher who greeted her. Good might was she _beautiful, _whoever this girl was, whatever may she be, she to Renton Thurston, was love.

" Students, I am glad to present to you Eureka to our wonderful school, please do show her your sincere respect!"

Eureka stood emotionless as the students murmured throughout the class, while Renton on the other hand continued to be in some sort of trance with his eyes set on the girl, his cheeks starting to turn rosy as a goofy grin began to form on his face.

" Wow" was all he could whisper out which did not go unnoticed by Anemone who glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

Tch. So what a new girl was at the school, what did it matter to Anemone? Like she was going to steal her glory, yet still. There was something about this new kid that didn't settle to well with in the back of her mind.

The teacher placed a hand on Eureka's shoulder and pointed to the seat adjacent to Renton's.

" You see the kid with the dumb look on his face? That's where you will sit from now on."

Renton quickly snapped out of his dreamy phase, his eyes growing all the more. The new girl, Eureka, was chosen to sit next to him? Physics had soon turned into the best class and even the teacher had now been awarded ten bonus cool points.

" Oh and Renton?"

" Y-yes mam?" Renton abruptly replied watching the girl calmly take a seat next to him.

" Make sure you take the rest of the day showing her around the school. I am designating you as her personal guide."

Renton was officially just a bucket of happiness right now, his smile widening, eagerly nodding his head.

" Yes mam! Will do!"

The teacher smiled before turning her back towards him to the white board " Good. Then today's lesson is over chapter twelve section three-"

Renton leaned over towards Eureka who was presently opening her Physics text book to the page the lesson was being discussed over, when her attention was caught by the boy who called out to her.

" Hey, I'm Renton Thurston! I'll show all you need to know about this school, you can count on me!" Renton then politely stuck out his right hand for her to shake as a greeting.

Eureka gave a nod of her head, gingerly taking his hand watching how his cerulean shined in delight.

" Thank you, I'll be looking forward to it then."

'_Did you hear that? She was looking forward to it! Oh man, this is awesome!"_

Renton gave a nod of his head before sitting back in his seat with a grin plastered on his face. He couldn't wait for this class to end, there was so much to know about the girl known as Eureka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, you live with your Uncle?" Renton casually asked walking down the empty hallway with Eureka. He couldn't help to notice how placid her appearance was, she wasn't boisterous nor loud like _some_ other girls he knew. She was mystifying for she barely showed any emotions since she arrived to the school, always having a somber expression on her face, but that didn't bother Renton at all. It just made him want to get to know her all the more.

" Yes."

" Oh, okay! I live with my grandpa, he owns a mechanic shop that can fix anything you could think of. We also get to work with the military sometimes to aid them on special projects so I get a lot of hands on stuff with new machines that not many people get to see!"

" Really? Are you as good of a mechanic like your grandfather?"

Renton scratched the side of his cheek feeling his cheeks begin to warm again from embarrassment.

" Eh, not really I guess. I'm more interested in reffing more than anything else!"

Eureka raised her eyebrow's " Reffing?"

Renton gawked at the girl as if she was from some other planet unable to notice the near coming glass door that stood in their path.

" Don't tell me you have never heard about it! It's awesome, the best sport out there! I practice everyday after school because someday I intend to become as good as Holland Novak, though I still have a long way to go! Hey, why don't I sometime ta-"

**BAM**

Renton's conversation was quickly cut short when his face met with solid glass sending him crashing to the ground with a thud. Yes, his nose may have at the moment flared with pain, but I think what killed him most was that he just walked into a glass door in front of the prettiest girl he had ever met like some sort of idiot.

Ouch, I think I hear the sound of pride shattering right now.

" Are you okay?" a soft voice called out.

" Yeah, I guess so" Renton mumbled out with his fingers rubbing the sides of his nose.

Vision still hazy trying to recover from the impact, Renton made out that Eureka was now infront of him doubled over with her hands on her knees looking down at him as her body shuddered. Wait a minute, was she laughing? How horrible! A beautiful girl was laughing at him, at his stupidity! All was lost, everything was gone.

" Your so silly." Eureka chuckled out, offering a hand to him.

'_Silly?'_

Renton's cheeks glowed a deeper red grasping the offered hand that helped him stand up watching a bright smile appear on her face.

" I am?" Renton dumbly asked.

Eureka shook her head in 'yes' as her body trembled with laughter making Renton blush all the more.

" You are! Your face expression is very funny."

Renton blinked blankly watching Eureka poke the side of his face, which no girl has ever done to him before. He kind of liked it. and more than that, he liked the fact that he made a girl laugh, even **_smile,_** for the first time, and of all people it was _this _girl.

So right now, it didn't matter if he made complete fool out of himself, or if he just walked into a glass door as if he was Casper or something, nothing mattered now. It was just him and this girl that he had officially fell head over heels with since laying his eyes on her. Love at first sight, you could call it, and it made this boy very happy that he had met her in his life.

"_Okay, maybe high school isn't going to be **that** bad after all, is it?"_

"Uh, maybe I should show you where you can eat lunch." Renton choked out as he rubbed the back of his head, attempting to hide the flush of red on his face.

" Sounds good."

_**To be continued...**_

**2:23 a.m. Uggggggh, ( crawls towards a pillow) finally chapter one is complete! I am so head over heels for this anime, I just wish it never ended! (Chokes backs sobs). I hope you enjoyed this story, for I plan great expectations for it! This is the first time I have written a Eureka Seven story so leave a review if you will and tell me how you enjoyed it ( if any). So expect a new chapter probably every other two weeks for school and soccer hinders me from doing so much writing, but since it is Spring Break right now, I'll probably be giving you chapter two by next week or the coming days! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Peace out, it's lights out time now.**

**-Detectivegirl2005**


End file.
